


Fire Breathing Cat

by TheSleepyOne



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Suggestive Themes, Suggestive comments, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyOne/pseuds/TheSleepyOne
Summary: Ciri, Jaskier, and Geralt come to Kaer Morhen for the winter with an unexpected guest. Only the guest is in a sack and you aren’t allowed to know what or who they are. Then they escape.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert (The Witcher)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Fire Breathing Cat

**Author's Note:**

> @write-it-motherfuckers Seeing as the last fic did well and the support was incredible I thought I’ll write another one. This time with Lambert who deserves the world. He’s as much of a softie as Eskel, we all know it. Once again unbeta’d. 
> 
> Person A: “...What the fuck is that?”
> 
> Person B: “A cat.”
> 
> Person A: “That is clearly a dragon wearing a cat ear headband.”
> 
> Person B: “No it’s not, it’s a cat.”
> 
> Person A: “That breathes fire?” 
> 
> Persona B: “...It’s a very rare breed.”

You’ve spent a total of three winters with Lambert and this was the first year where he decided to spend it in Kaer Morhen. You’ve only heard stories of what the fortress was like, a vast castle soaking in the remaining light from the raid that had doomed them all. Well, not in those precise words. 

Lambert wasn’t exactly the type to paint his stories with metaphors and little details, that was more of Jaskier’s thing. The bard had come with Geralt and Ciri, the trio making a grand entrance by arriving with a living creature stuffed in a sack. They told no one what was in there but Ciri’s poor excuse had you curious from the beginning. 

“Um, this is just Kelpie’s food.” 

“Should it be moving?” You pointed to the sack that was inching towards the open window. An open window overlooking a drop that would kill even Lambert mind you.

“O-of courses, why wouldn’t it?” A look of pure panic crossed her face as she assured you that everything was as it should be. She was fooling no one. 

“Don’t horses eat oats and greens? Plant stuff?” You’re more articulated than Lambert, but not by much. 

“Horses are omnivores.”

You raised your eyebrow at the blatant lie. But left it at that. You were curious, but it was really none of your business. “Sure they are.…”

That was until whatever was in the sack got loose. One morning you woke up to the sound of Jaskier screaming and an empty sack thrown at Lambert’s half asleep face. 

“Fuck, what’s going on?!”

“He escaped!” Jaskier yelled from down the hall. It looked like he had just woken up, shirtless and in the process of pulling up his pants. Geralt was one lucky witcher. 

As if he could hear your thoughts Lambert whipped to face you. “What exactly escaped?” 

“How should I know?” You shrugged, pulling on a shirt that was laying on the floor. It was consequently Lambert’s.

“Wait now, shouldn’t we be helping them find whatever it is?” He gave you a sinful smirk, his eyes ripping his own shirt from the seams. 

You quickly take the shirt off and fling it onto him, grabbing your own clothes and putting them on. You shook your head at his groans of protest. “But afterwards we are so getting rid of these extra layers.” 

If by afterwards he meant two hours out in a snowstorm looking for who knows what then he was correct. After losing a boot, the three collective brain cells, and a pair of gloves you finally return to the safety and warmth of inside. 

And that creature that you have spent the morning trying to find? A genuine baby dragon. No wonder Ciri was trying to hide the overgrown reptile. 

“Ciri, what the fuck is that?” Lambert broke the silence that had grown when everyone had gathered in the dining hall. 

“A cat,” was her innocent reply, looking for Geralt for support. The witcher in question only grabbed the dragon and shoved a hair ornament into place between two growing horns. The dragon seemed to be alright with the arrangement. 

“That is clearly a dragon wearing a cat ear headband.”

“No it’s not, it’s a cat,” Ciri tried again, pointing to said hair ornament. You looked to Jaskier and could only guess what he and Geralt got up to. 

“That breathes fire?” You ducked out of the way just as a burst of flame left the baby’s snout. Not entirely opposed to the idea of a heat source you begin petting the warm dragon. He was so small but felt like putting your hand against a house set ablaze. 

“He’s a very rare breed.” 

“A rare breed indeed, do you know how hard it was to find him?” Jaskier began, going into a lecture of how he and Geralt had found the poor baby alone and without parents in the middle of the woods. “He was so thin and couldn’t even open his eyes. We couldn’t have just left him!”

“We’re keeping him, he has nowhere to go and we’re not monsters,” Ciri added, petting the baby as well. 

Lambert sighed, his shoulders sagging with his exhale. “Fine, but don’t let Vesemir or Eskel find out.” 

“Find out about- Oh.”


End file.
